This invention relates generally to lottery tickets and methods of playing a lottery game, and more particularly to a new type of lottery ticket that allows players of lottery paper-based games to determine whether the lottery ticket is a winning ticket by decrypting information contained on the ticket which is achieved by manipulating the ticket a certain way.
Players of paper-based games of chance can usually determine whether they have won by either waiting for the results of a drawing (e.g., as with a typical "numbers"-type lottery ticket) or by examining the ticket for information (e.g., as with an instant ticket). Instant tickets that require the player to scratch off an opaque layer (e.g., "scratch"-type instant tickets) are also well known in the art.
There is presently a need for another paper-based game that enables a player to decrypt information on the ticket so as to add to the suspense of whether the player owns a winning ticket. Scratch-type tickets, although suitable for their intended purpose, are somewhat expensive to manufacture primarily due to their heavy stock substrate and to the process of applying the opaque layer. Specifically, there is a need for an on-line lottery ticket that requires the player to manipulate the ticket (as with a scratch-type ticket) to determine whether the ticket is a winner. Presently, on-line tickets are used primarily for numbers-type games, and the like. Such games are not particularly exciting since the player must wait for a drawing to occur, unlike an instant ticket where the status of a winning ticket is immediately, or nearly immediately, identified.